One-Shot, One Kill
by FrostshineTheOtakuCat
Summary: My Book of One-Shot! Please suggest any one shots you would like to see!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my One-shot Book! I saw this everywhere and I thought "Hey, can I do that?"**

 **So here it is!**

 **To request a one-shot, please complete this form:**

Type of One-Shot (Romance, Angst, etc.):

Cats Involved (Max of Five) (Pairings must have a "x" Ex: Firestar x Sandstorm):

 **Thanks!**


	2. One-shot 1

**Welcome Back to My One-Shot book!**

 **I have recovered from my Flu and I'm ready to publish! However, the cold front caused a bit of snow so I'm having some technical issues so expect sporadic updates.**

 **Also, I'm still debating whether to put in lemons or not so… yeah. AND, I'm sorry, but I've only read up to** **The Last Hope** **so, if you request a One-Shot that includes cats from the** **Vison of Shadows** **arc, I'm sorry if those are bad.**

 **Anyways, here's the first One-Shot requested by….**

 **HQQFandoms!**

Chapter 1: Red and Gray (Firestar and Graystripe One-Shot):

Firestar sat bored on the rock in the Fourtrees. This Gathering was a rather boring one, same as last moon, and the moon before, and the moon before that. Prey is good, new kits and warriors, elder's dying, stealing prey, shouting… He has seen it all before. Firestar was about to yawn when…

"Firestar? Hello? Firestar?" asked Tallstar's voice, and Firestar snapped back into reality. He looked around and saw Blackstar, Leopardstar, and some other warriors snickering to each other.

"Yes, what is it?" Firestar asked.

"It's your turn to speak now, or have you forgotten that all leaders must speak?" responded Tallstar, who twitched his whiskers in amusement, "Surely you're not that old now, are you?"

"Of course, not Tallstar, I thought I'd let the elders speak first," retorted Firestar. A few cats shared a laugh and let Firestar speak, "Prey has been running well and Frostshine **(A/N: My OC!)** , has entered our ranks as a warrior," shouted Firestar. A few yowls and chants from the other clans arose, much to Frostshine's embarrassment. The black and white-spotted she-cat ducked her head away into the bulk of Thunderclan warriors.

"By the power of Starclan, I declare this Gathering to be over!" yowled Blackstar. Cats started to turn away from the Great Rock and head back to their clans.

"Follow me Thunderclan!" announced Firestar. His chosen warriors and apprentices assembled behind him and they started to walk to Thunderclan camp.

Along the way, Graystripe came up behind him. "Hey Firestar."

"Hello Graystripe, what is it?" Firestar asked his deputy.

"What happened back there at the Gathering? Are you okay?" asked the gray cat worriedly. Firestar smiled at him, glad to have such a concerned deputy.

"It's fine Graystripe. It's just that, I feel like it's been kind of boring these past few moons. Don't get me wrong Graystripe, I'm glad of the peace in the forest, but it's been… bland. Do you understand? Graystripe?" The orange leader stopped speaking as he realized that his deputy wasn't even listening.

"Wha- Yeah. Yeah! What you said," sputtered Graystripe. Firestar chuckled at his deputy. "Anyways, would you like to go hunting with me next sunrise? It'll help ease the 'blandness'."

Firestar thought about his deputy's offer and nodded. "Okay then."

 **Time Skip! (Cuz I can)**

The next sunrise, Firestar rose from his den and greeted the brisk leaf-fall air. Opening his maw for a yawn, he saw some of his warriors waking up for dawn patrol. Graystripe was in the center of the clearing, talking to his fellow warriors and assigning patrols.

"Graystripe!" Graystripe turned from talking with Frostshine, who walked off to join the first hunting patrol of the day.

"Good morning Firestar! Time to go?" greeted Graystripe.

"Yes, lets go," replied Firestar. The deputy and leader walked into the gorse tunnel, leaving the camp. The two ventured deep into Thunderclan's forest territory. The leaf-fall air was cool and brisk, not too hot or cold and the wind was still, a perfect hunting day.

"I bet that I could catch more prey than you!" said Graystripe playfully.

"Oh, really now, is that a challenge?" Firestar responded, playfulness glistening in his eyes. It has been a while since he had such childish fun.

"Maybe its is!" said Graystripe. Firestar let a _mrrow_ and cuffed his friend over the ears. Graystripe ducked and lunged at him, claws sheathed of course. Firestar caught him and barreled his friend over. The two tossed and turned, trying to gain the upper hand.

Eventually, Firestar managed to pin down the gray deputy. Chuckling loftily, he said, "Looks like I win this time Graystripe."

"Okay! Okay, you win! Now get off of me, you big badger!" cried Graystripe. Firestar leaped off him and shook out the dust in his fur, Graystripe doing the same. "Oof, you should lay off the mice a bit Firestar."

"Speak for yourself! I saw you take those two sparrows for your meal!" said Firestar. The two warriors shared a brief moment of laughter.

"Okay, when do we start?" asked Graystripe.

"How about… Now!" responded Firestar, bounding off into the forest.

"HEY! YOU CHEATER!" shouted Graystripe, who ran after his best friend.

And so, Graystripe and Firestar spent the entire day hunting together, like friends. Like brothers. A hunt never felt this good.

 **Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**

 **The next one will be next week!**


	3. One-Shot 2

**Sup boiiiiis. I'm back here again. Not the other book.**

 **This is a One-shot requested by a Guest!**

Jayfeather x Stick

Jayfeather was alone again. This was normal, he was always alone. No one wanted to talk with him; Guess that was his own fault since he was so grumpy all the time. Jayfeather sighed as he lied down on the grass and rested his head on his paws. He wanted his stick back. In this world, he felt that Stick was the only one who would truly understand. Jayfeather knew that Stick was in fact a stick, but that didn't matter. He loved his stick and was heartbroken when it was dragged down the river. He let out a gruff sigh.

 _Nothing I can do about it now…_

He felt his eyelids close before sending him to sleep.

 **-Page Break-**

Jayfeather woke in a strange clearing. It was empty. Jayfeather looked down at his paws. He could see.

He looked back up and began to wander around the clearing. "Hello? Any cat there?" he yowled. "Hellooooooo?"

Then, he heard a she-cat's giggle. Jayfeather immediately jumped and got into a fighting position. "Come out! This isn't funny!" he shouted. Another giggle. Jayfeather took a cautionary step back. And another step. And another. Then, he felt his tail brush against something. He brushed his tail on it again.

 _What is this?_

"Achoo!" Jayfeather whipped straight around to see a brown-mottled she-cat wiping her nose with a paw. "Uggh. Your tail is too fluffy!"

"Sorry," Jayfeather said. "Waut, who are you?"

"The name's Stick. Nice to meet you in person _Jayfeather,_ " she meowed back. Jayfeather was taken aback.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh, I know more than that," she replied coolly. She began licking her fur. Jayfeather took this time to inspect the other cat. Her scars looked awfully familiar. Then it hit him.

"Are you my stick?" he asked.

"Finally! Give the cat a mouse and a brand-new house cuz he just woooooon!" Stick replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait wha-? How?" Jayfeather asked, confused.

"Just come here for a sec Jayfeather," said the she-cat. Jayfeather gave her a brisk nod and the two exited the clearing. As they were walking, Jayfeather noticed many things about the cat-ified version of his stick.

He noticed how she walked so smoothly. He noticed how the moonlight bounced off her fur. He noticed how her muscles rippled ever so smoothly through as she took each step. Last of all, he loved how her tail waved side to side in such a fashionable matter.

Jayfeather shook his head. _Jayfeather! What are you thinking!_ he scolded himself.

"Here we are." announced Stick. She moved out of the way so Jayfeather could see. They were at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a beautiful forest, undisturbed by Twolegs. He breathed in and smelt the strong scent of Greenleaf. The two cats sat.

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Well… I just wanted to tell you something," Stick replied, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes?"

"Ehem… Do you love me?" she asked shyly. Jayfeather was taken aback. Never in his entire existence did he believe a she-cat would say that to him. I mean, She's a stick but…

"Is that really a question?" he purred, "Or course.". He began washing Stick's ears as she purred and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where are we antways?"

The she-cat chuckled. "In your imagination."

Jayfeather jumped out of sleep. He franticly flipped his head around., trying to find Stick. Then he realized, he was back.

He sighed, dejected. He walked to his pile of herbs and reached to grab some when he felt something odd in the pile. He picked it up and realized, it was his stick.

He almost yowled in delight. He held the stick close to him and imagined the she-cat letting out an amused purr. He fell back asleep.

Stick was there again.

 **How was that? Im pretty sure that was one of THE WORST one-shots you will ever read, but whatever!**

 **Cya! *Dodges rotten tomatoes being thrown at _***


End file.
